


Baby Names

by blondememe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondememe/pseuds/blondememe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke try to choose a name for their unborn child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

“Achilles,” Bellamy suggested.

Clarke just stared at him with blank eyes, “No.”

“Why not?” Bellamy whined.

“We are not naming our child Achilles! No, defiantly not!”

Clarke and Bellamy were lying on the couch, snuggling, and trying to choose a name for their baby. Clarke was about six months pregnant, but they still didn’t know the sex of their baby. They both wanted to be surprised, but that meant double to trouble when it comes to picking names.

“What about Victoria?” Clarke asked.

“No way, that’s an old lady name!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Clarke groaned.

“If we have a girl, I don’t want her to be made fun of for her entire life because she has an old lady name,” Bellamy justified.

“Whatever, whatever. But we are not naming are child something like Achilles.”

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just laying with each other.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hmm?”

“What about Augustus?”

Clarke all but screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I think it's really cute. Thanks for reading!


End file.
